


False Fantasy

by KellySeumilli



Category: GOT7, VIXX
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fantasy, Love, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Superpowers, Unrequited Love, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySeumilli/pseuds/KellySeumilli
Summary: Mary is girl studying on university and dreaming that maybe once she'll find her way in life. But then her plans and dreams she hoped will be reality start slowly falling like house made of cards. Everything will change just because she saw what she shouldn't. Will she survive hard times when it's her life in stake? Or will she find something more important than her life?
This is my second story published here... It just came somehow at night and it will more like fantasy... I hope you'll like it! I'll add prologue right away!





	1. Prologue

All of us thought that curses exist only in fairy tales. The same thing counts for werewolves, witches, fairies, dwarfs or vampires. All fantasy creature were supposed to be only in tales scaring little children. It got to be warning for us. But we didn't listen. No-one of us listen.

And then the cruel reality comes. Do you have déjà vú every single day? Or you suffer from part-time insomnia? What about dark thoughts, bad feelings, not remembering things? I'm sorry to said you this but you're on halfway to become a _Cursed._ And the only thing that can save you now is God. It sucks I know.

For your understanding there is reason why you've became Cursed. It's not out of blue or that you've been really bad kid. You are just one grain of sand in big fish tank. Like really really really big. You've became Cursed for higher interest. That sound more illogical than that fish tank I know. But in general it's right.

You've became Cursed to keep balance in world. Harmony between good and bad. Stupid humans thought that if they will be good than all bad things will disappear. Human in his nature is not bad not good. Perfect great harmony. But not all people are like this. This is just one kind of humans. There are also bad humans and good humans. Until this three nothings where in harmony there was no Cursed in the world. Let's be honest how long do you think this will withstand? This harmony was too fragile!

Too much bad people in middle age were reason why _The Curse_ was made. It had no creator it just appeared. That was time for fairies and all good stuff, as I'm sure you thought about it. The harmony should be restored. And no, at that time vampires and werewolves and witches didn't exist (even though fairy is basically witch...). That was just tales about really bad humans.

And you know when something is made is too hard to destroy it. Humans tries to be better. Oh and how hard! So hard that they made another trouble! It took few centuries but here we come! What was the problem? I cried out of laugh when I hear it. Too many good people. And The Curse started work once again. This time witches, werewolves and vampires came. Where they are? Is it that hard to figure out? I'll help you. Mafia? Gangs? Radical group? Serial killers? I think you get it now. And if you think about fairies don't worry they died looong time ago. They were just transformed humans after all.

Ommo I almost forget. There are one race of The Curse that is higher than others. _Fallen Angels._ By the way I'm not one of them, I'm just an ordinary _human_.


	2. Night Visitor

I'm sitting at my table doing some things. Nothing special, homework for school. I'm really lazy! Why, at least once, can't I finish my work before deadline? That's why I'm awake at 2AM in my dormitory. I have my lights off because of my roommate, I don't want to wake her up. Also all dormitory have lights off because they aren't lazy and have they work done it Sunday night (or Monday morning?) not like me. I stand up from my bed and walk to window. How great it will be breathing clear air while walking... Sadly I can't. _'Cause it's freaking 2AM!_ And I still need to finish some details but it's almost done. If that prof'll say that I need to remake it than... I'm leaving university. _Yes and you can jump out of window. Easier than being killed by parents._ Yeah, my inner I is right. My parents will kill me.

I open a window and take a deep breath. I have small headache but good sleep can fix that. Then I look down at school land and notice man standing near one tree. He don't look like he's from school. What I can see in this dark he wear black jeans and cap and blue jacket. Because of cap (and living on 6th floor) I can't see his face. But he don't look like homeless, his clothes are clean and looks pretty expensive.

In moment group of pretty bad looking and dangerous men come to place. It looks like they know him and that _Pretty man_ (nice nickname I gave him?) knows them too. Why would man like him befriend with guys like them?

They started to talk about something but quite silent. I usually can hear everything from here but this night...

"Just give me back what is mine," I hear Pretty man speaking. He has really nice and deep voice.

"And you give us back our man, boya,"said one of those men.

"You mean that little pet of yours?" his voice sounded provocatively. Did he want to rise a fight?

"He's not a pet, he's our brother!" this was obviously warning. But Pretty man don't look like he cares.

"I thought that werewolves and vampires are enemies," what the hell is he talking about? Werewolves? Vampires? Should I change his nickname from Pretty man to Pretty crazy man?

"Just give him back if you want that stupid thing!" said different one from that gang.

"No no no," said Pretty man and gestured no with his finger. "At first, give me back mine and then I'll give you yours," he said and those gang men weren't really happy about it. "Let me remind you that you are lower than me. You should be happy that I'll not report your" little silence, "mistake to Wing Council," he said and expressions on their faces changed. But how he meant it when he said that they're lower than him?

I was really out of this. I got back to my room and drink glass of water. This crazy men, can't they just do it somewhere else? People want to sleep at night not hear someone fighting about something. I thought that I should call the police but you know I don't really want to get involved into some illegal groups or anything

Than I head some noise from outside. Are they fighting already? Just because I was curious I went back to window just see what's happening outside. And it was the worst thing I could ever do. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Those men where all around that Pretty boy, half of them changed into some furry creature attacking him and other half were totally white with shining red eyes also attacking right after those furry monsters. But they weren't that much shocking (if I can say it like them) against that Pretty man. He looked like I never imagined in my whole life. The first and the most glaring thing on him was big gray wings. They were beautiful but also so unbelievable! Than he had a whip with thorns quite long. He was easily attacking those monster and white men with it leaving bad looking injuries on his enemy. He flew few meters up and swishing with whip making fatal injuries on them.

They lying dead on the ground. He flying few meters up to ground. His whip hanged in his hand blood dropping from it. My eyes went wide. I was in shock. The glass I had in my hand fell out of window and broke on peaces under. Sound of breaking glass woke me up from freeze and also pointed on me. Pretty man turned his head to my side and I saw his face right before I hid myself under window. _Shit shit shit! He'll kill me, he really will! What should I do?_ I stayed hidden praying he'll not see me. I was really really scared.

Then I heard moving wings and I froze for a moment but I hurried to hid under table to the dark corner. _It was just your imagination! You didn't see me!_ I prayed shaking in shock. What the actual hell! That sound was really close to my window. No no no! He wouldn't hurt innocent human, would he? But I saw what happened, what if he'll kill m-

"I know you can hear me," I heard melodic voice coming from my window. "If you tell anyone what you saw tonight I'll kill you. I'm sure you're aware of it." I heard deep breath and placed my hand on my mouth trying to not make any sound. "Take it as your lucky night that I'll leave you alive. But remember, you didn't saw and heard anything or I'll find you," and winged man left.

I don't know how long I spend under the table but it feels like a moment. I then came out with shaky hands and jelly legs and sat on chair. The only thing that I could think of was his face. So... beautiful! And so scary and the same time. He's short black hair under the black cap just highlighted he's deep dark eyes in which I felt like loosing my soul. His face was nicely symmetrical, his nose was straight and his lips... gosh he's lips! Such full subtly pinkish lips... But what scared me the most was his dangerous aura flowing all around him. Those creature must have been crazy to try to attack him! His aura puts his beauty in black fog attacking you psychologically. It spreads fear all around my body not knowing how to move.

I sat back on my bed breathing heavily. My hands was still shaking. I'll try to pretend that I didn't know anything. I lay down on my bed and covered myself with blanket. I put my laptop on closes chair and try to fall asleep. But somehow I knew this will be long night.

***

"And you know he just came to me and said 'Will you go with me on the party' and I was like SHIT YES! But only in my mind you know so I... Mary are you listening to me? Hey! What are you sketching?" that's what woke me up from my reflection. I was sketching something? I looked at my notebook. And that face shook my mind. I sketched him, that Pretty scary man I saw yesterday.

"Nothing special," I said and tried to cover picture with another notebook.

"He's nice! Who is he?" Mia will not let me rest in peace.

"Nobody," I said and ignored her hiding sketch under other book.

"You're so mean. You should fined a boy already and it look like you obviously have crush on this cute boy you were drawing," what?

"Nonono! I don't have crush or anything on him!" _I'm scared of him!_ I thought in my mind.

"Then why did you draw him?" Lucky the professor got into auditorium so she let me be. But she will hunt me after this lecture. I have to run away from her. What will not be that easy.

Then some random letter ended up on my table. What the? I opened it and looked read what it's saying. _We got an email. After this lesson is meeting with study advisor. Everyone have to come._ I know this writing. It was Yuna. She's something like _know-everything-and-everyone_. But why study advisor want to meet with us? There's not many people in my department and what I know we are quite good students and we're not doing any problems on university. Okay, from time to time we get drunk and then sung on the way home. Or better on the way to dormitory. 

"Study advisor? Did boys broke something?" Mia said and a smile appeared on my face.

"I don't thing so," I said, even thought that one of them had birthday like two day ago. Did they got drunk and made a problem? I really hoped that no.

"But why is he calling us?" 

"Dunno. We'll find out after this torturing," I said finally turned my attention to professor. Torturing can began!

***  
Me Yuna and Mia were on way to study advisor. It looked like Mia forgot about my sketch. I felt at ease. But I couldn't find out why is he calling us? What is that important that he need to tell us directly and not to send us an email? 

"What do you think he want to tell us?" Yuna asked.

"Who know?" Mia answered. "Maybe he want to tell us that they gave us scholarship!" said Mia with too big affection. 

"Mia," I started, "if they'll approve any scholarship he will send us email." I said. "Why would he call us just because of it? If there was any possibility that we could have a scholarship then he'll tell us at first meeting at school opening."

"But I don't know about anything else," Mia said. 

"I hope that guys haven't done something bad," Yuna said.

"No we didn't," said familiar voice behind us. "Me and guys were sleeping at dorm yesterday. We had football match so we were really tired. I fell asleep at 10!" said Hongbin and Yuna blushed. She have crush o him but she's too shy to tell him. 

He run in front of us and wink. Yeah, he was little bit narcissistic but he was good boy. Also I have to say he looked good but he wasn't my type. He dyed his hair on old pink color leaving his hair roots in natural brown color. It didn't look that weird when his hair looked like in mess. And more importantly, Yuna was melting and blushing each time she saw him. 

"Hey Yuna!" he scream through whole hall. "Thanks for the info!" and Yuna change into big tomato.

"She said you're welcome!" I screamed back and tapped Yuna on her back. "We're close to study advisor's office. Soon we'll find out why are we here!" and we hurried there. 

Yuna knocked on door and Mr. Park opened them. "Hello students. Let's go into meeting room, I can't take you all into my small office," he said and went to meeting room with us. I was really nervous. But thinking about something bad will make me feel even more nervous. 

"So guys, we have new student in your department. His name is Jackson Wang and he transferred for different university here. I hope you all will take good care of him and you boy, don't you dare to teach him your drinking game or you'll have big problem," said Mr. park and I smiled. Yes, they had drinking game which always ended so bad, that when Hongbin called one of us three girls we knew that they need to be escorted to the dorm. But felt better that we don't have any problem. Just new student.

"Please, welcome Jackson Wang into our little community," said Mr. Park. Young man came into room. I froze and Mia gasped. 

"Isn't he the one from your sketch?" she asked and I nodded because that was the only thing I was capable of. My nightmare came to my school. Why is this happening to me? 


	3. Bad Feeling

He's here. He came to kill me. What should I do now? But I didn't said anything to anyone. Okey, I mindlessly sketch him and Mia saw it but she didn't mind. But now… she do. She think that he's my crush so she think I know him. Too bad, I don't know him. But how will I explain it to her? Or will I have time to explain it? 

On Pretty scary man's face… sorry Jackson Wang's face appeared big smile. "Take care of me," and he bowed. What the hell? If he's trying to be nice than bad for him, I know his true face.

"Where is your next lecture, students," Mr. park asked and Yuna stood up.

"In gym, sport activity," she said and Hongbin jumped from his seat. 

"Yes! Gym! Mr. Park, I'll take care of him, don't worry," said Hongbin and I imaginary face palmed myself. He's so active. 

"Easy man," I said and looked at Jackson. "My name is Mary," I pointed on Yuna, "this is Yuna, our unofficial informer," then I pointed on Mia, "here is Mia, department Beauty and this is Hongbin," I finally pointed on him for which I earned offended look, "captain of soccer team. If you'll need anything just ask us."

"And what position in this community have you?" he asked still smiling.

Mia hanged on my neck before I could tell anything. "Mary is mother of our year in this department," she said and I blushed. They gave her this so called position because she was good in listening and solving their personal problems. 

"Mother?" said Jackson with surprised look.

"More psychiatrist then mother," I said and Mia looked at me with puppy eyes.

"But you're not only listening to us, you also help us with school, you can cook, you always blame us how messy we are and you-"

"Okay, okay you can stop!" I screamed defeated and Yuna and Mia started laughing. And for my surprise Jackson started laugh too followed with Hongbin. The shy smile appeared on my face. I really like this kids. 

"Hoy! Jackson! Are you playing soccer?" asked Hongbin and grabbed Jackson around shoulders.

"I never tried it but I can learn," said Jackson with smile.

"That's my man!" said Hongbin and took Jackson out of meeting room. 

"We should go too," said Yuna and I and other classmates get to gym do something for ours bodies.

When I was changing in dressing room, Jackson Wang didn't left my mind. It was really hard to believe that  _that_ Jackson Wang that came to our school was the same that I saw yesterday. Maybe this guy wasn't the same one. Maybe they were twins or something. I still can't believe how relaxed I was. Like that freezing feeling left my body and I was talking to someone I never saw before. That was weird. And what it more weird is that that freezing feeling came back right after I came in changing room. I was scared again! I didn't really wanted to see him. But how do I avoid him? Teacher don't let me go if I didn't tell her the reason. And the serious one. 

Arg! I have no reason. Even if I tell her I have girl problems she will say that for women are best time for exercising mainly when they have their days. I have to survive it. But what to tell Mia? And I'm sure that Mia told Yuna that I drew him. How should I deal with them? I have no idea. Again. I'll figure it out during this lesson. 

I came out of changing room and went into gym. Girls were already there warming-up. I joined them and started to stretch my muscles. "I'm here," I said but just mumbled  _Hi_ came from their mouth. They were starring on something. "What are you starring at?" I asked.

"That tasty meat out there," said Mia and I just rolled my eyes but looked behind my. I find out that they are looking at boys (as otherwise). "Which one of them is tasty meat?" I looked back at girls.

"Newbie" / "Hongbin" said Mia and Yuna at the same time. 

I understand why Yuna said Hongbin but Mia? "Newbie?" and I looked at Jackson. Okay, now, when he was wearing blue tank top with black short playing soccer with Hongbin and others he really looked like tasty meat. I never thought that he will be so muscular. Also, he had his black cap on his head. He must really like it. But that means that this Jackson is the same one as that man I saw yesterday.

Before I could do anything, soccer ball flew to my direction and hit right into my stomach with unbelievable power. It took my breath away and I fell on the floor. Gosh, who threw it? I looked at guys and saw Hongbin and Jackson running in my direction. 

"Are you all right," screamed Hongbin before he went to me with Jackson right behind him. 

"Of course I'm not," I said not really clearly. 

"Here, I'll help you stand up," said Jackson and grabbed my hand not waiting for my reaction and pulled me up that I landed on his slightly sweaty chest. "You're really lucky that it wasn't your head," he whispered into my ear with that scary melodic voice he was talking yesterday and make goose bumps pop up one my skin. After that he pulled away and look at me with sham concern. "You're alright?" he asked. I just nodded not capable of telling something.

And then, when he smiled, my fear disappeared all of sudden and I smiled back. "That's good," he said, took ball and went playing soccer again. 

Girls hurried to me. "Are you really fine?" they asked me.

"Yes I'm," I said still looking at guys. 

"Gosh, they are hot but stupid and hyperactive as squirrel after cup of strong coffee," said Mia and I started to laugh. She always says something like this. It makes me feel much more better. But my fear from Jackson is back and I don't know what to do with it.

"Let's continue in warming-up," I said breathing freely. 

"Okay," said Yuna and we continued in stretching. 

"By the way, Mary, you obviously have crush on newbie, darling," said Mia while stretching her legs.

"NO!" I defended myself. 

"Then why were you drawing him? From where did you know him?" she asked me and I started swearing inside. 

"We met in train once," I lied, "that's it, nothing special!"

"But why did you draw him?" she didn't let go, did she?

"You know I like drawing, and he looked like good material," actually that was almost true. 

"That's right," she said and looked to his direction, "he really is." Okay, she is totally into him. I need to protect her from him. He's dangerous, she's innocent. 

After gym we had math. Gosh how I hate math! I know it's unoriginal to hate math but I really don't understand those complicated examples. It's hard when you don't have cells for math. I was basically sleeping whole lesson. And that's moment when I need Yuna, because she's like genius on math. She always give me tutorage when I need it (like before exams). Geography and English classes was my strong point. And as they said, doing  _mother-psychiatrist_ to my classmates. It's not like I don't like it but I want to by good at something more… useful? Yuna have math and her brain, Mia is beautiful, Hongbin is good at sports but me? What's my destiny? My way? Maybe I can be tourist guide! Not bad. I can learn more languages and then some cultural facts about countries… yeah that sound good. 

Finally, school ended and I was heading to dorm. I was thinking about my new plan for my future. Mainly because I didn't wanted to think about Jackson Wang who always made his way to my mind. That guy makes me feel hot and cold at the same time. I was obviously scared of him but as my amazing girls told me he was actually good looking man. Those moments that I find him handsome made me recall that bloody scene I witnessed that night. Whip with thorns. Creatures covered in fur. Humans with pale skin and red shining eyes. All those scene where in my mind. My brain couldn't trust it but my soul feels like it's pure truth. 

He warned me. Don't say anything to anyone. After what happened in gym today I'm sure he's here to keep an eye on me. But shit! What if he'll find out about Mia? What will he do to me? Will he really kill me? Will he throw me in the river to cover killing me? Och this stupid thoughts will kill me sooner then some Jackson Wang. 

And in that moment I striped at some stupid rock and fell on ground with big 'Ouch!'. I started swearing and I overlooked injuries I had. I scratched my palms and my right knee. And it hurts.

"Mary, you are so clumsy," I heard someone said. I looked up and saw Jackson Wang. Why is he here?

"What if," I said, "it's none of your business."

"You're wrong! I'm one of your caring classmates," he said with smile, "I don't want to hurt you."

As if! And what about his warning? He thinks that I'm gonna trust his snaky words? That's not gonna happen. "Please stop pretending," I said not looking at him. 

"I'm not pretending, baby. I just wanted to ask you something," he said. 

"So firstly," my blood started boiling, "I'm not your baby. And secondly, what do you wanted ask me?" 

"From where Mia knows about me?" ow shit! I knew he'll find out somehow. 

"Accidentally," I answered. "I mindlessly drew your sketch and she saw it," I said. Why would I lie to him? He'll find out anyway. 

I looked at him. He had surprised expression on his face. It looked so honest that I was in shock. "You did what?" he asked.

"I drew your face. I was thinking if I dreamed yesterday and I somehow drew you," I explained. 

"Did you ever imagine how dangerous it can be for you?" his expression changed from shocked to angry. "It's not me who's dangerous, there are many other beings that could kill you JUST because you witnessed what happened yesterday!" he run his hand through his hair and looked at me again.

Wha-what was he saying? He don't plan to kill me? That who? "But you said you'll kill me…" I mumbled.

"Yes because It's better for you to think I'll do it. And you know I can do it," he said leaning closer to me. "How did you explained it to her?" he asked.

"That we met in train once and you was good material for sketch," I said in trance. Now he looked almost as scary as yesterday. 

"And she trusted it?" he asked. He looked really worried. I never see someone to change his face expressions so fast.

"Yes, I think that yes," I said with guilty look.

"Ach, I hope that something like that will never happen again," he said and hold his hand in front of me. I took it carefully worried he'll do something unexpected. "Hey I'm not gonna break you arm, baby," he said and I blushed. 

"I told you don't call me baby," I said and he helped me stand up.

"Are you scaring beautiful ladies again, Jackson?" unknown voice interrupted our conversation. 

Jackson and I looked in direction from where voice came. Tall boy with with the same black hair as Jackson's where standing in front of us. He had sharp facial features with narrow but piercing eye and plump lips. He had provocative smile on his face. 

"Come on! I'm not scary," Jackson said and I doubtfully looked at him. He really thinks that he's not scary?

"Expression on lady's face says something else," he said and I looked at him.

"And you are…?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name Im Jaebum,"he said and bowed.

"Are you… like him?" I pointed at Jackson and Jaebum laughed dryly. 

"If you mean if I'm fallen angel, than yes. And much more dangerous than little Jackie here," and I felt like fainting. If 'Jackie' wasn't that dangerous, and I didn't want to believe it, than what should I think about this another tall and nice looking guy?


	4. Weak Spot

Is he saying truth? Is he more dangerous than Jackson? Is he going to hurt me instead of Jackson? No, I have to think positively. If this Jaebum is Jackson's friend than he will not hurt me, right?

"Easy kid, I'm not gonna hurt you," said Jaebum seeing her scared expression, "yet." What? So he's planning my death? Why? What did I've done?

"Hey, hyung, stop teasing her," said Jackson ans Jaebum laughed little bit.

"How you want Jackie but please, settle his thing so I don't need to clean it after you," and he left with elegant move.

"So should I write my last will or not?" I asked Jackson.

"Don't be kidding, you're too young to die," he said and I looked at him.

"Really? Then stop threatening me," I said reproachfully. "I thing you have pretty scary hyung," I said latter on. "Did he really wanted to kill me?" I asked Jackson when we finally started walking to the dorm.

"I'm sorry to say that but yes. I'm supposed to kill every witness of fights between Cursed. But due to council I've made a mistake and let you alive," he looked at me with serious look. "If I'll have power to change or erase your memories, everything would be easier."

"Fight between Cursed? What is Cursed?" I asked more confused. 

"Ow, shit! My stupid big mouth! Please, for your own good forget about that night," he said, leaving many questions in my mind.

"Bu-but wait!" I stopped him, "that Jae-something hyung said that he's fallen angel, same like you," I said, "that when I meet fallen angel it means he's Cursed?" 

"Firstly you'll not gonna meet any other fallen angel and secondly I shouldn't be talking with you about this things. Do you know how dangerous it's for me not mentioning for you?" he wasn't really enthusiastic about it.

"Will they punish you?" I asked worried even thought that he was the one that wanted to kill me and now I'm worried about him.

"You can't imagine my punishment," he said and looked somewhere else with unreadable expression. 

"Is it that bad?" I asked and I subsequently regretted it when he laugh dryly placing his fingers on his nasal bridge. 

"Mary, for your own good, stop asking. I don't want to regret that I left you alive," and I swallowed. 

We then walked silently to dorm both of us in our own thoughts. I had Jackson in my mind. But this time not because I was scared of him. This time I was seeing him as fallen angel. Beautiful creature with big strong wings which were gray almost silver strong but soft at the same moment. I wanted to touch them. How would it feels like to have long feathers under my fingertips. Will he feel it? Will he feel if I'll caress his wings? Will it feel good? I didn't notice that I slowed down until I saw Jackson's back in front of me and my imagination started to work. For that moment it looked like I saw his wings. So close to me. Gray on top and silver on bottom. So shinning and beautiful. I held up my hand and placed my palm right in middle top of his back. 

He stopped and looked at me with confused look. Maybe it was JUST my imagination but when I moved with my hand lower and caressed his back, I think I saw pleasure in his face for a moment until he pulled himself away form my touch. 

"Don't do it again," he said with husky voice and entered the dorm. So he felt pleasure just from caressing his back? 

"Hey, Jackson!" I screamed and went right after him but he wasn't there anymore. Where did he disappeared? 

\----------- Jackson -----------

_ She touched my back. She did it! _ He though while sitting on the rooftop of dorm building. In that moment it was really hard for him to look as normal as he could. But that overwhelming pleasure flowing thought his body was so strong. 

Every Cursed has weak spot but as strong you are that weakest is your weak spot. Fallen angels as strongest from Cursed have really really weak spots on their backs, exactly on that spot where she touched him. 

"I'm so stupid," he said and face palmed himself. If someone will touch him in fight it will be his end. Pleasure will knock him down on his knees. One touch can mean death for him. "Jackson, you idiot!" As great was that feeling that wrong it was. 

First rule for fallen angels, don't let anyone touch your back. The wrongest is that there didn't exist only one rule. Second rule? Dating ban. Never have a partner. Why? Existence of fallen angels shouldn't be revealed. And once again, touch. Third rule, if any Cursed will take part in a fight, it's their duty to have no witnesses, which practically mean killing any witness that could appeared on scene. 

Jackson broke the third rule. He left witness of his fight with vampires and werewolves alive. Now he have to settle this thing. If it'll become gross, they will kill her and he will have to go through punishment. He felt sick only thinking about it. He saw punished fallen angels and it wasn't nice look. If he'll be lucky, he'll survive only with pulling out all his feathers. That's so painful. It takes months to recover. But cutting away piece of wings is much more painful and healing… he didn't want to think about it. 

But then again he remembered how she made him feel just because of that touch. How can he feel so much pleasure from breaking first rule? He was done. He broke two from three rules already. "I can't fall in love," he said to himself. 

"Are you speaking with yourself again?" he heard familiar voice from behind. 

"What are you doing here, hyung?" Jackson asked Jaebum. "I though you left me in my misery."

"How can I leave my little Jackie all alone," said Jaebum and patted Jackson's head. "You look spaced out. What happened?"

Jackson hid his face in his hands. "I broke a rule," he said with sign.

"Yes, you broke third rule. Luckily you settled it I hope so there will be no punishment for you," Jaebum tried to calm down his friend.

"No hyung, you don't understand," said Jackson and looked into the distance, "I broke first rule," he said and Jaebum froze. If it was true Jackson was in bigger danger. It have to stay just between them. 

"How?" he asked with serious voice.

"After your leave we were heading to dorm but she was slower so I stopped to find out why she can't keep going with me cause I was walking pretty slow. In the moment I turned around to look at her I felt her hand on my back," Jackson looked panicked, "I froze, I almost couldn't move. That feeling was too much on me but somehow I found strength and pulled away," he looked at Jaebum, "but something was odd. When I looked in her eyes, I saw something. It was just short gleam that I though it was just my imagination but hyung, I thing I saw my wings in her eyes." said Jackson seriously. 

"It's impossible!" declared Jaebum

"Trust me when I say I thought the same," said Jackson and looked at his feet. "But when I looked at her and told to don't do it anymore I saw wings." Jackson laugh dryly. "Not in her eyes, hyung, on her back," said Jackson and looked to surprised Jaebum's face. "It looked just like thin illusion but it was there! I swear! Am I crazy hyung?"

"You're not crazy Jackson, you know it," said Jaebum, "But something seems to be really odd. I must agree. You know, when humans saw us they used to panic and scream but she didn't. I thing we need to find out why but firstly, we have job out here. Few kilometers from here are witches doing stupidities again," said Jeabum and moved his head from side to side in disbelieve. "They're using their powers to win money from slot machines."

"What should we do with them?" Jackson asked.

"Just give them some educational lecture," Jaebum said and smile appeared on Jackson's face. 

"What are we waiting for? It's rude and reckless when teacher is late for his lecture," said Jackson with devilish smile and spread his silver gray wings. 

"Yeah, we should go," agreed Jaebum and spread his own black and white long thin wings. His wings was bigger than Jackson's but not that wide. They moved with them and flew to south to kick some butts. You know, being teach is hard work.

\-----------Mary-----------

_ Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!  _ I was just scolding myself. He must have been shocked. Why did I touched him anyway. What's more bad, I yelled after him because I  _ wanted  _ to touch him  _ more!  _ What's happening with me? 

Then I suddenly remembered something. I didn't send my work I was working on that night. Yes, everything was more important than that work but he will no trust me. And if I tell him I'll be dead immediately. 

I rushed to her computer and finished my work as fast as I could. I sent an email with sincere apology and sign when it was sent.  _ Fine, one thing finished.  _ Then door on her room opened. My roommate Seo-Hyeon.

"Hi girl," I said relaxing on my bed. 

"Hey," she was somehow without energy.

"Something happened?" I asked and looked at her.

"Professor told me to remake my work," she said. 

"Pure you," I wanted to comfort her.

"That's not only thing," she said and I looked surprised at her. "Jae Hwan broke up with me," she said and thew herself into her bad. 

"Wowowow," I said, "Lee Jae Hwan?  _ That _ Lee Ken Jae Hwan?"

"Yes, Ken!" she almost screamed.

"You're kidding!" 

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" she asked me and I rolled my eyes. 

"Seo-Hyeon~ah, he wasn't good for you from beginning," I said trying to comfort her. I know how it hurts when your relationship ends. But Ken was… difficult to deal with. And also no-one of girls was good enough for him. 

"Mary, trust me I know now. But I was in love and he was really caring at beginning," is she trying to defend him? 

"Stop trying to save his life, he already fell on bottom when he broke up with you, darling," I said and I saw  _ finally _ smile on her face. I'm glad she feel better. 

"Okay!" she said punching air. "Fuck of Ken! I'm not gonna be your Barbie!" this made me laugh hard.

"Yes! Fuck off Ken!" I screamed too and we both started laughing hard.

Then we heard knock on our door. Who could that be? If it's Ken wanting to apologies to my dearest roommate Seo-Hyeon than he should fuck off! Still with big smile on my face I went to the door and opened them. There was a man I never saw before. He had dark brown hair and he was wearing suit in dark blue color.

"I'm looking for miss Rhee Mary? Is she here?" he asked with professional look.

"I'm Rhee Mary," I answered confused.

"Come with me," he said and walked away from my door heading to elevator.

"Wait! Why? And who are you?" I asked not planning to go with him anywhere.

He turned back and looked at me still without and signs of emotion or different expression. "Do you know Jackson Wang?" he asked and I felt my hair standing on my nape.

"Yes I know him," I answered. 

"Then come with me. We need to talk," he said and went back to elevators. This was pretty scaring. Too many things are happening to me in like 24 hours. And here we come another unknown man that is sending bad aura and I don't like this feeling I have from him.


	5. Between Life And Death

I went after him, wondering what he wants from me. He looked even more dangerous then Jackson's hyung. 

"Can you please tell me who are you?" I asked him but he ignored me. So I kept asking. "Something happened to Jackson?" I was kind of worried about him. If it was truth what he said then he was possibly in danger.

"Why do you care about Jackson?" he asked but didn't look at me.

"He's my classmate. Are we talking about the same Jackson Wang?" I asked trying to pretend that I didn't know something more about him. 

I waited for answer but he didn't look like he's going to answer me. But then he finally said something, "yes we're talking about the same Jackson Wang."

We went to elevators. I didn't feel comfortable to be with him in that small place. I thought that it will fall and kill me here with him. Why do I keep thinking about dieing? But this man was really scary. I felt like he can do anything to me and I wouldn't have time or power to resist. I still didn't get why he want to talk to me. 

We walked out of elevator and headed to front door of dorm. I wasn't feeling really well. Not with him. When we walked around lodge with pylorus inside who didn't even notice us. But I was sure that he saw us. He was watching right through us. 

"Ehm… scary unknown man, wha-"

"No questions," what the hell he think he is? He's commanding me here like he's something more than me. I just don't get it. Do it have something to do with what I know about Jackson? But this  _unknown man_ don't know that I know it. Oh God this is bad. 

"I know you said no questions but I'm really confused. What's going on?" I was just hoping he'll answer me. But this man was really silent. Why? 

"Come here," command again. Do he know how to speak or is he only shouting commands?

I just sigh and went after him. He obviously knew what he's doing and I only knew Jackson. He wouldn't hurt me. He don't but this man or any other men will. I had this bad feeling. We went behind the dorm building. No-one was coming on this place, not even drug dealers. It was totally empty and my bed feeling started to be gross. Nice silent place like made for murder. 

He stopped walking and I looked at him with fear in my eyes. He really looked dangerous. I didn't feel anything from him. Any good emotion. He was dark like night sky missing moon and stars. Like dark cloudy night sky. 

He started to walk to me. "Tell me what you know about Jackson," my heart was pounding hard when he spoke again. His voice was sweet and melodic like honey in hot milk, not matching to his aura. His eyes reminds me of a lake in forest, dark and deep shinning in morning light. 

"He's my classmate," I said reversing from him. He was slowly walking closer and closer. "I don't know much about him, he just transferred here."

"What do you think about him?"  _can you stop walking to me?_ I prayed in my mind not really thinking about his question. 

"I said you I don't know him well," I tried defending myself. 

"Stop pretending," that honey voice. Can he stop using it? "You know him well, Rhee Mary. You know more than you should," I bumped to wall with my back. I could go anywhere. I was in trap. And he was coming closer and closer. Where is Jackson when I need him? It's not like he's my guardian angel or anything like that. But he said he wouldn't hurt me and now I felt like I need him here. 

_Scary man_ put our something like metal stick which transformed into rapier. It was silver with beautiful handle made from strings of silver formed into spirals with small precious leaves. This weapon was made for killing its opponents. He's going to kill me. 

He went closer to me; rapier elegantly leaning in his hand next to him. Now I get why are they fallen angels. This man looked like angel of death walking closer to me, his aura making ma world smaller and smaller. I should pry for forgiveness but why? Why to pray? I was sure I'll die here so why to ask for something that will not save me from this man. From this fallen angel. 

He moved with rapier and I knew that my life is ending. Tears started to fall from my eyes and I slipped down the wall on the ground. Blade of the rapier was shinning in reflections of the sunset while he was moving with him till top of the blade was slightly higher than his head. He looked even more scary and his weapon looked like in fire thanks to sunset. In a different situation with a different human (or being) I'd thought it's romantic. But this situation wasn't romantic at all. 

I just closed my eyes, tears falling from them. I felt miserable. Through whole my life I was just messing around with no goal for my future. I didn't dream about it, nor care really. I thought I'm young and still student so I should enjoy my life till I'll be chained to stable life with family and work. I thought that now is world easy and later will be hard so I should do what I can to remember  _happy_ life during my studies. This didn't looked like happy life. The only thing I was regretting was having no time to say  _I love you_ to people I care about and love. 

I opened my eyes reconciled with my fate. But what I saw was an ass in blue jeans slightly covered with bottom of black polo.  _Angel_ was the first thing that came to my mind. Later I find out that he wasn't alone. Another someone was standing next to him. I was in shock.

"Get off my way, Jackson," I heard honey voice again. But I didn't payed attention to it, the name that left his mouth was much more important to me. Jackson is here. Man in jeans and polo now with his arm wide opened to protect me was here. 

"Not gonna happen," he said with coldness in his voice. "She's under my protection," he said and I felt warm feeling flowing through my body.  _He'll protect me_ was the only think that was in my mind.

"How dare you to resist my judgment?" said scary man and his voice wasn't sweet anymore. "I wanted to spare you but thanks to your actions you'll be punished as soon as I'll be done with her," he said and pointed his rapier my way. 

Knowledge shoot me like lightning. Jackson said that he can be punished because of what he did. That he did save me. Because he spared life of normal innocent citizen he'll be punished. And I'll be killed. But because he protect me now he'll be punished even more but I'll be killed doesn't matter if he do or not. And I don't want him to be punished just because he has heart on the right place. 

I stood up from ground and went in front of Jackson. I could only imagine what was his expression was but now it was me who was proudly standing in front of him with my small arm wide opened. I wanted to protect him. "I'll do what ever you want but let him be," I said looking straight into his cold dark eyes. 

"You have to die, little girl," he said and than looked at Jackson behind me, "and he will be punished."

"Forget what he said, I'm your problem, not him," I said just to bring his attention on me and away from Jackson. He looked like he's considering what I said. "If I disappear your trouble will disappear with me and you know it," I said determinedly and took one step closer to him. "Take it as my last wish. Let him go." And I made another step. 

"As you wish you stupid girl," he said and moved with rapier higher so blade gleamed in light and I was fully prepared awaiting his attack.  _If you'll die, Rhee Mary, you'll die for good thing,_ I said to myself. I still had little hope that I'll survive even though it was false hope. I'll die no matter what. 

Right in the moment when his eyes gleamed and his body tensed he moved with rapier and I closed my eyes in fear. "Stop it." Man's voice interrupted what was happening. I didn't wanted to open my eyes. I felt coldness coming from blade right next to my neck. I almost died. I was so close to death. I felt rapier moving away from my neck and I knew that his owner turned away to right in the direction from where was voice coming. 

"You should stop, Youngjae. Enough." I dared to open my eyes. There was a man… not, more a boy than man. He looked so young and still had so saucy and daring expression on his face.

"Why are you interrupting, kid? I'm just doing my work and you should too," said  _Youngjae_ , as I heard that boy saying his name. His voice reminded me of honey and milk again against my will.

"That's where's the problem, man. I can't," said boy looking at me and coming closer to Youngjae. He tapped his shoulder and leaned to my direction, like he scanning me, "and it's fascinating!" he said with bright smile appearing on his face.

"What do you mean," said Youngjae and looked back at me. Funny thing was that he looked curious, not like he wants to kill me no matter what. 

"I mean that I can't read her. I can read something, like things about her family and friend staff," boy looked into my eyes and… winked? "also something about good looking transfer student," then he looked back at Youngjae, "but everything else is behind a wall which I can't go through. There's a place in her mind I want to enter so badly but I can't! It's confusing, hyung!" he looked back at this Youngjae  _the scary man_ and tapped his arm once again. 

"What a stupidity are you saying? You can read anyone so why her not?" asked Youngjae and I felt at easy. Emotions of this man was changing so fast! Now he was more like interested in what that boy was saying and not in killing me.  _Though he's not that scary after all._

Boy looked back at me. "You think that, too? Hyung is kind of difficult to understand but he's good man. He just need to be scary because of his work, you know." 

"Y-you just re-read my mind?" I said in shock. And also understand. That's what he meant be reading me. He reads humans minds.

"Yes I read mind. But not only humans-"

"Shut up, kid!" said Youngjae too fast for me and moved with rapier so now his bade was very  _very_ close to the boy's neck. I jumped surprised and I bumped into Jackson's chest. He unawares hugged me from behind trying to protect me and having me close. I relaxed in his embrace and felt like world is much more easiest now.

"What the hell, hyung? What did I said?" kid said and pushed blade away with his finger. "If you kill me Mark will seriously kill you too."

"Than I hope you didn't come alone," said Youngjae with his serious face back again. 

"No, I came with him. Just for case," I heard another man coming from shadow. 

"Oh, great, Mark's pet," said Youngjae and rolled his eyes.

"How you dare," said someone next to me. I remembered that voice, it belonged to Jackson's hyung, Jaebum. He stepped closer and I saw that Youngjae somehow can't move? The only thing that was different on him was his furious red face and showing vein on his neck.

"Jaebum stop." Said man who came like the last one.

"You can stop me anytime you want."

"If I stop you than I'll stop Jackson too and that girl will faint scared to death. So please, let him be and don't make it harder." Jaebum looked at that man and after moment of hesitation he looked at Youngjae who was breathing heavily. 

"You idiot! You will pay for this," he said, moved with his rapier in hand and attacked Jaebum. 

My eyes was open in fear and I knew he will injure Jaebum badly. I freed myself from Jackson's embrace and run towards Jaebum. It took me second till I stood in front of Jaebum and crossed my arms with my eyes closed in front of me. I was awaiting blade cutting my arms, pain and blood running from my wounds. But it didn't come. I felt something painful but on totally different place. Like when you're hurt on place you didn't know you had. And another thing that didn't fits this situation was the silence. I heard gasp slipped away from somebody's lips but that was everything I heard. 

I slowly put my arms on sides of my body and opened my eye. At first I didn't see something special but from corner of my eye I saw ends of white feathers. I moved swiftly in that direction wanting to see more of them and heard protests from familiar voice behind me. 

"Do you want to kill somebody?" I heard Jaebum. I turned to him and I saw him sitting on ground with offended look. 

"I-I'm sorry," I said but I didn't knew why was I apologizing. 

He stood up and looked at Jackson. "You were right. Did you saw  _this,_ " he said and pointed on something behind me. I turned around but I didn't saw anything. Only thing that happened was that everyone stepped back from me. 

"Yeah, That's exactly what I saw. But this is real, I saw only a vision." What the hell are they talking about? 

"I never saw something like this," said that boy, looking at me. "And you wanted to kill her, Youngjae!"

"They are almost as beautiful and Mark's," said that man that came like the last one. He came closer, reach behind my head and touched….  _Shit what did he just touched!_ I felt it but it was so foreign to me. Also it hurts! A cry left my lips and I stepped back from him. "Sh, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said with worried expression and stepped closer. "But that wound look bad. We need to take care of it," he was right, it hurts but I don't know what.

"W-what? It hurts, b-but I don't know what?" I cried and looked at that man desperately. Something peaceful was coming from him, totally different feeling like from Youngjae. 

"You don't know?" he said little bit confused. He reached behind me again but I stepped away as fast and I could. "No, stop, I won't hurt you, I promise," I didn't knew if I can trust him. I was so lost. I was scared and I felt pain and everything was so unreal. Man looked behind me at someone, "Jackson help me. She'll hurt herself," he said and in next moment I felt warmth spreading in my body. It was so pleasurable, I felt save and less pain. 

That man carefully came closer and looked at me with question in his eyes. He was worried that I may step back from him again but for some reason I wasn't scared of him anymore. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. After he heard  _You can go_ from that boy he came closer and again reached behind me but I didn't moved away. 

I was standing still just few inches from him and he…  _God! This is so good,_ I purred if it was possible after he touched something behind me. He run his hand down way and I needed to lean next to him because of overwhelming pleasure sending shiver to my body and my legs change to jelly. I had to bit my lips to stop moan escaping from my lips. 

Man moved with something in front of me and I looked at it with glassy eyes. "Sorry for this but you have wings, young lady," he said and it somehow woke me up from this. He left my wing which moved back behind me and I felt some kind of loss when he did. My legs was still like jelly and when I moved I crushed right in front of them. That man caught me into his embrace soon enough but my wing bumped into ground and that pain from my wound made me cry again. Pleasure was away. 

I felt tears falling from my eyes once again. I was out of energy and adrenaline and I felt my body slowly falling into darkness. The last things I heard was men around me arguing about something but I didn't knew about what and I didn't care, really. The only thing I was awaiting was darkness and peace.


	6. Everything's strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary woke up. What will she see?

After long time I felt comfortable now. My head was resting on something soft and fluffy and I was under nice soft blanket feeling warm and cozy. I tangled and buried myself into bed even more, sigh in comfort. Everything was peaceful and quite and felt great. I never thought that my bed is so comfy. I always found some problems with it, but now I felt pretty good. I didn't wanted to wake up. I knew I have school and lessons but I was too lazy to do anything not to mention to learn something. Today my brain will rest. 

I felt something cold on my forehead. Not too cold just little bit colder than my skin. I think it was hand. I move little bit away from that hand. I didn't want to wake up yet.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled and cover my face with blanket. Warm laugh came to my ears and it sounded unfamiliar. Seo-Hyeon don't have laugh like this. Who's in our room? Is it Jae Hwan? Did they get back together? But Seo-Hyeon never brought him to our room when they were together. 

I carefully peeped from under my blanket and saw man with warm smile looking at me.  _Who the hell is he and what is he doing in my room? How he get here? Did Seo-Hyeon let him in?_ But his face was kind of familiar. Where I saw him before? I was scanning. He was… something in him reminds me of older brother I never had. Crazy, no? But I felt good when he was here.

"Who are you?" I asked looking into his eyes. 

"You don't remember?" he spoke and I opened my eyes in understanding. I knew this voice. Melodic and deep, soft and soothing. My memories were coming without me realizing it. The scary man, the rapier, he trying to kill me and then Jaebum… and pleasure… and pain… and  _wings_ . I gasped. 

"You… you are the one who touched…" and I reached behind me but nothing was there. Not even mark from wings on my back. 

"Yes, that's me. So you remember something," he sat on the corner of bed. That was when I realized that I'm not in my room at the dorm. I didn't know where I was. Room was bigger than our room at dorm with bed in one corner, table and few chairs and big window. 

"Where am I?" I asked confused. And scared little bit. 

"Welcome to Park Manor, my house. This is your room if you'll decide to stay here," he said and I looked around in shock. This room was  _really_ big and I was wondering how many rooms were in this Manor. 

"Why am I here?" even though I felt great in this comfy bed, it somehow became uncomfortable. I was in stranger's house, sleeping in stranger's bed and talking to stranger. 

"Cause you've been hurt and we tried our best to heal it," he said and I remembered of scary man. Yeah, he cut me with his rapier. I couldn't remember his name. "Speaking of which, can you show me your wing?" 

So it wasn't dream and I really have a wings. But right now I didn't feel anything at my back. Actually I had no idea how I put them out the last time. I knew I wanted to protect Jaebum but that was all. "Actually I don't know how," I said and looked at him.

The man's expression changed into thoughtful. He looked at me and touched my forehead with his right hand. He let his hand rest there for a while his facial expression was changing from concentrated and confused to surprised. "This will be harder then I thought," he said and if he was confused before now I was confused even more. What exactly will be harder? 

"I don't understand," I said and changed my position from lying to sitting. 

"If you are one of us you can't hide your true form from me. All of us can hide their true forms but eliminating this ability is part of my special power. So in normal case after using my power at you your wings should show without you knowing it. But they did not and I don't know why," he said with frustration in his voice. Looks like it's rare for him to not understand something. 

"Maybe..." he started again and looked back at me. "Can I touch your back?" he asked and I looked at him suspicious look but nodded in agreement. 

I turn to him with my back and waited till he touch it. Then I felt his fingertips slightly touching my back right in the middle between my shoulder blades. At first I didn't feel nothing but then suddenly I felt like when I'm a cat and someone is scratching my fur. I felt great and leaned against his fingers wanting more. I felt him so close to me. And it was great. 

But then he unexpectedly stopped and I cried of sudden loss. Why did he stopped. I turned to him and saw his blushing face. Did I've done something that made him blush? He covered his face with his hand and sigh. "So it's not gonna work this way," he said and took deep breath in. 

"What?" I said and he finally looked at me. 

"We have pretty sensitive spot it that place," he said, "so usually when you caress that place for a while, your wings should pop up,"  _what actually didn't happen,_ I thought. I remembered Jackson's face when I touched him while ago. I saw pleasure in his eyes even thought that just for a moment till it disappeared. "I have to find out why it didn't work on you," he said not looking at me anymore. He was staring on ceiling thinking. 

I took an opportunity and touched his back. It was gentle touch but his reaction surprised me nevertheless. He immediately closed his eyes and sigh. His hands gripped the sheets and it looked like he was fighting with something inside of him. I touched his back with my palm and caressed it softly which made him moan. His reactions on my touch was sending shiver down my spine and showing goose bumps on my skin. I was discovering more, scratching that place with my nails and he his grip on sheets tightened. 

"Please stop," he said with husky voice and I shuddered. It was like piece of his pleasure came to me too. I knew that he felt good, maybe even more than good. My heart was pounding really fast and I'd bet that his too. Even that I didn't really wanted to my sight went on sign of his growing member visible through his pants. 

I promptly looked to totally different direction than him, changing into perfect tomato hiding my hands under blanket. That spot on his body must be really sensitive that just caressing turned him on. I was wondering if he have a girlfriend. He just looked too good to not have. And that feeling I felt just moment ago… I wouldn't admit that normally but I was turned on too. I bit my lower lip trying to forget what I  _saw_ and  _felt._

"Please don't do it to anyone and anymore," he said with his voice back in normal and I jumped in surprised still blushing. "Also you are the most unusual fallen angel I've ever saw," he said and stood up from bed. "Please clean yourself and prepare for meeting someone really important," he said and went to door. I still wasn't looking at him too ashamed. 

When he left room I finally stood up from bed and went to bathroom. I stood under shower and let lukewarm water chill my body. I didn't knew why was I so calm. To sum everything I should be feeling frighten from everything what happened to me. I couldn't believe that it was just two day from when I saw Jackson for the first time and everything in my life changed. I should be dead by now but I was still here, breathing the same air, drinking the same water. Living. Everything was so new to me. There were unbelievable creatures in this world and I met several men. Several strangers. All of them were creatures named  _fallen angels_ . Or at least that was what I hope they were even I didn't saw their wings. The only names I was capable to remember were Jackson and Jaebum. I knew that both of them wouldn't hurt me. But what was more shocking for me was that I have wings too. How? Why? Plus, am I really that unusual from other fallen angels if I actually really am a fallen angel, cause I still couldn't believe that. Maybe it was just a mistake that something like  _wings_ really appeared on me. 

I went off the shower, dried myself and put my clothes on. I looked at myself in the mirror.  _Mary, you look like zombie,_ flew through my mind. I wasn't really looking that bad but I felt like that. I was scared to met that  _Scary man_ again and I was mad at myself… I didn't really knew why. Everything was so unbelievable. I sighed and combed my hair so I'll look more…  _alive?_

I went back to room and sat on bed. I didn't knew where should I go or who should I meet so I decided to just sit down. I had and urge to go out of my room and discover this mysterious place but I shut it down. I didn't need more problems. For once I should be good girl and just wait. I hoped that for something good. 

I heard few knocks on my door before someone opened them. The head of Jackson showed up and I felt relieved. He was the one I wasn't really scared of. "Are you ready?" he asked and I just nodded. "Then we should go," he said and I went to door. I felt pretty nervous. 

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll have to meet Mark. But don't worry, he's good guy," he answered but I didn't felt less nervous at all. That boy from yesterday said that  _Scary man_ isn't that bad at all but I had totally opposite feeling.

"What are he going to do to me?" 

"Youngjae is going to judge you but Mark have final word. I was sure that Youngjae will want to kill you but after what happened yesterday I'm not sure at all," he said and run caressed his hair with hand.

"How much this Mark trust… Young-something? Will Mark do as he say?" I was worried. I didn't knew what this Young-something is but I didn't felt two times good about it. 

"Youngjae. He's name is Youngjae and he's Mark's  _left hand_ . In different words, he's judge. And you met him yesterday. He's the one with rapier-"

" _SCARY MAN?!_ " I screamed that it scared even Jackson.

" _Scary man?_ You're giving quite interesting names. Youngjae may look scary but he kind of has to. He has to have respect from people because of his work. But he takes his job responsibly and he's really objective in his judgment. He never harm innocent people and he always follows rules. Total opposite of me," he laugh dryly. "Also that's why Mark almost always respect he's judgment."

So he will judge me. I didn't made good first impression, thought. "You said he's left hand? Why not right?" if he's judge and this Mark respect his decision so why isn't he right hand?

" _Little maknae_ is his right hand. His name is Yugueom and you saw him yesterday too. He was the one who stopped Youngjae from killing you," he said and I remembered that boy with daring expression on his face. 

"You mean that  _ boy _ ?" I kind of didn't trust him. How can someone so young be right hand of king? I wasn't really sure if Mark was a king but from Jackson's speaking was this Mark pretty important.

"Yeah, that boy. He's young but he have great power. He can read minds. Actually they aren't really  _ left and right hand. _ Mark, Yugyeom and Youngjae; you have to imagine them like the Holy Trinity of our society. Also everything here is determined by how powerful you are. Mark have great power. He can control other people, that's why he's head of Wing Council,"  _ so not king, just almost. _ "Yugyeom can read minds and Youngjae can be invisible or he can make other things and people invisible," so that's why nobody saw us when we went out of dorm. No-one payed attention to us. 

"They are really powerful," I said and Jackson only nodded. 

"Not like me," he said and it looked like he don't like it. 

"Why?" I asked because I couldn't believe in that. 

"My power isn't that great. I can just calm people," he said and I couldn't believe what I heard.

" _ Just _ calm people? Are you listening to yourself? It's amazing power!" I said took his hand and squeezed it. "But what's more important you have good heart. You left me alive even thought you could be punished  _ AND _ you protected me from  _ judge! _ You put someone so unimportant like me before you," I said still comfortable holding his hand while we were walking to… I didn't know I didn't pay attention to our way. I wanted to comfort him. "You're the most unselfish man I met!"

He smiled a little bit and also squeezed my hand. "You're not unimportant and I just couldn't let him hurt you," he said with sincerity in his eyes. "I knew you're special!" he ruffle my hair and I leered at him.

"I just combed them! You're damaging my hair style!" I screamed and poked him. He laugh and I felt that this atmosphere between us brightened. 

"Okay, sorry!" he let go of my hand and pointed in front of us. "We're close. Soon you'll meet head of underground," this sounded dangerous. 

In moment later I found myself standing in front of big wooden door. It was like in the movie where when you're going on important place it's always behind big massive wooden door. How unoriginal. But I guess it's just part of big places like this Mason. 

Jackson knocked on the door and waited till we heard voice allowing us to enter. I felt really nervous. I didn't know what to expect neither I knew what is awaiting me inside. I was hesitating.  _ Should I go inside? Or should I run away? _ But something was telling me that they will catch me and it doesn't matter where will I go. My heart was pounding, adrenaline flowing in my veins. 

"You okay?" asked Jackson and I just nodded. What else should I do? I didn't want him to be worry about me. He already had done everything in his might. 

I took deep breath in and went after Jackson. We went into the big hall that was probably also dancing hall from time to time. In the middle were a big table in square shape with a few chairs. There were three men face to me and other chairs around the table were empty. One man, which I didn't know, was sitting on chair and Youngjae and that boy were standing on his sides. Boy looked at me with smile on his face and winked meanwhile Youngjae wasn't looking too times happy to see me. 

The man that was stood up and looked at me. He had unreadable expression on his face. "I finally met you," he said and I was sincerely surprised by his voice. He looked kind of cute with his big eyes and full lips but his voice was smooth like a cream and deep.  "You're the one that made Youngjae worried. It's rare to see that," he said and  I looked at him surprised. 

I looked at unknown man again. "And who are you?" I asked him. He smiled and  _oh my god_ many girls will fall on butt because of it. He had that big and beautiful smile that you'll fall for. Somehow me too. 

"My name  is Mark and I ' m the one who ' ll tell what ' s going to happen to you. Of course Youngjae will be the one who will judge you but I will tell what we ' ll happen to you, "  he said with certainty in his voice. And once again I had another bad feeling. This guys are really dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this in my mind for longer time and I just didn't wanted to loose it so here it comes! I hope you like it! Word count: 2771  
> Sending Love! <3 Kelly! <3


End file.
